A Prison of Memories
by Supernerdette
Summary: Robin's past and origin story is anything but pleasant. But how will he cope when the Team go to Gotham Juvenile detention centre, where he has plenty of painful experience. Originally part of Revelations/Gotham Academy, bats and so much more. Sorry about the mix up, but the story was branching off a bit to stay part of it. Only Wally and Roy (if I even include him) know Rob's ID.
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham Academy chapter 10**

**Wow. Like, 8 reviews in 1 night? A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Thank you **_**so**_** much for all your support. No, I'm not ending the story here. Thanks. And you spelt aneurysm wrong, btw. On with the chapter! I'm sorry if Aqualad/Miss M/Superboy is/are a bit OOC-I'm not used to writing for them. I'm sorry that this chapter is just a teaser chapter- I didn't have time to write about the mission yet and I wanted to make sure the mission chapter was the best. I am aware that this chapter isn't one of the best-so please don't feel the need to be too cruel with reviews. Wally knows the whole of Robin's past. He knows Bruce's ID, but is a bit forgetful.**

Robin was just chilling on the sofa, drinking lemonade with a straw and trying to troll Artemis, who was doing warm-up exercises with her bow. He wasn't training because the previous night in Gotham had resulted in some bruised ribs for him and a new jail cell for Harley Quinn. _Apparently I make a great piñata, _he thought wryly. Every now and then, he would throw a rubber-tipped batarang at her bow whilst she was trying to shoot. This would knock the arrow off course, and Artemis kept complaining loudly that if he wasn't going to do anything useful then he might as well go train on the gymnastics equipment.

Wally found this hilarious, for some reason, and he laughed every time she said that. Conner stood in the kitchen, helping M'gann make a batch of cookies, and occasionally accidentally-on-purpose dropping some cookie dough for Wolf to pick up. Kaldur sat next to Robin on the sofa, occasionally laughing due to mistakes on the _Life Undersea_ programme they were watching.

"Recognised Batman, 02." The metallic voice announced as the Caped Crusader entered the room. Immediately everyone (who wasn't standing already) jumped to their feet, except Robin. He pulled at the straw in his lemonade, flinching slightly when it just sucked up air, making a loud noise. At this, Wally burst out laughing-the combination of Batman's stony (cowled) face, the rude noise of the straw, and the team's slightly scared expressions. Robin just looked relaxed and amused.

"Team," Batman growled, before being interrupted by Robin making the noise with the straw again. Wally stifled a laugh. The big bad bat gave them a toned-down version of the Batglare to shut them up-it worked-Robin stood up, wincing only slightly as he jarred his ribs painfully. Batman shot him a look, and he stared back. Nods were exchanged, and Artemis remembered a conversation she'd had with Barbara Gordon about how people communicated without talking. Robin shrugged after a few minutes of stare-talking, and walked over to his teammates, lemonade in hand. "There is a surveillance mission in Gotham for you." Batman said again.

"Your mission is to investigate and try and find and unauthorized surveillance equipment, or anything else that looks suspicious. You will stay there for a week." Batman growled.

"Wait, _unauthorized _surveillance equipment? Why would there be any at all?" Artemis smelled a rat here.

"Because the place in question is under heavy surveillance already for a number of different reasons- for one, the protection of its inmates."

"We're going to a _prison_?" Kaldur asked, a little confused. "Why?"

"Like I told you, a number of unpleasant people have been seen around this area, possibly recruiting. You need to stop any suspicious behaviour by staff or inmates." Batman said impatiently.

"How are we supposed to get there if we don't know where it is?" Conner asked bluntly.

"I will tell you where it is. It's in the centre of Gotham, just next to Gotham Central School," Batman continued, "You are going to be checking Gotham Juvenile detention Centre, and you will have to pretend to be inmates."

Superboy saw Robin losing the grip on the glass in his hand. He thought the boy would catch it; he'd seen Robin had some pretty awesome reflexes in training. So he didn't try and intercept the beverage, and it surprised him immensely as the younger boy made no effort to catch the glass, which fell to the floor and shattered, small fragments of glass flying off everywhere.

M'gann, Kaldur, and Artemis jumped back, startled by the sudden spray of sharp glass. Conner just stood there – it wasn't as if the glass would hurt him, anyways, and Wally blurred next to Robin, with a stony expression.

"Robin-?" M'gann looked confused

"J-just the ribs. I'll be fine,"

"The rest of you – go wait over there" He gestured to a corner, and the team obliged "Robin, a word before you go." No-one was brave enough to defy the Bat's orders, but Aqualad was surprised to see Wally still at the acrobat's side. He didn't say a word, instead just staring blankly at the mess of glass and lemonade on the floor.

"Robin." Batman said, conveying worry, anger, regret, and a hundred and one other emotions in those five letters. "You know you can always pull out now – I won't be angry at you." Wally was a bit shocked that the big bad Bat was capable of showing concern-let alone being friendly.

"I know. I can tough it out – it's not like I haven't done it before. Though this time having to pretend I _deserve_ to be there… will be hard." Batman nodded, before waving the others back over. Wally frowned at him on behalf of the younger boy.

"Bring standard Gotham kit. Robin will help you. Go pack and come up with identities, I've got stuff to do," And with that, the dark knight swept out of the room, leaving some very confused teens and an amused bird.

"Robin… dare I ask?" Kaldur didn't need to change clothes-as he had no secret ID, he was always Aqualad and therefore always had his uniform/costume on. "What is 'Gotham Kit'?" Robin only sighed in response, before clearing his throat to begin what he knew would have to be a long lecture on Gotham.

"Okay peeps, listen up," He said. Everyone looked over eagerly. "Gotham kit, for starters, is the worst-case-scenario stuff for you to bring. Everyone must wear trackers so Artemis and I can tell where you are at all times. Any and all non-lethal weapons must be brought along and also…" He rummaged in his utility belt, before pulling out a small, sheathed dagger, and looking at it with a haunted expression "…A few lethal ones, if you have any."

Everyone objected to this. "We're heroes-we don't kill!" He wasn't sure who said that, but had to explain anyway.

"That's why. If you don't want to be shot, tortured, murdered, whipped, stabbed, mauled by hyenas, gassed, poisoned, mind controlled, see your worst fears," Robin flinched before carrying on, "see your worst memories, be eaten and regurgitated by plants, tricked, kidnapped, murdered or attacked, then please do as I say." Artemis and Wally stopped bickering, shocked by Robin's outburst. M'gann and Kaldur were more affected by his words.

"Could-Could all that happen, in Gotham?" The Martian asked timidly. They all knew that this hero business was dangerous, but they'd never had it spelled out so clearly for them. It was scary to think about.

"Every single one of those apart from being murdered has happened to me so far," Robin deadpanned. M'gann gasped in shock, and even Kaldur looked uneasy. Wally's skin turned a faint greenish colour- sure he knew things in Gotham were rough, but this was something new altogether. "So, yeah. Gotham kit is basically anything and everything you can bring that may help you. I'm gonna go change into civvies, re-pack my belt and take some pain meds for the ribs – I suggest you guys go and pack your, uh, whatever it is that you pack. And you need to wear the oldest, scruffiest clothes you can find." And with that, Robin left the room, disappearing like a ninja.

"Did you know about this?" Aqualad asked the room in general, referring to the horrors of Gotham. One by one everyone shook their heads, except for Artemis.

"Artemis?" The Atlantean asked gently, "What is it?"

"I, uh, have a cousin in Gotham City, so I go visit quite a lot. It's not – it's not a nice place to grow up in, let's just say that."

Everyone left the room to pack their pockets full of weapons and useful stuff. Conner felt the sarcasm- as he didn't have a costume, (No capes, no tights – no offence,) he just wore combat trousers, which happened to have at least ten pockets. However, due to his Kryptonian DNA, he didn't think he would need many gadgets. He took some anyway though, raiding the weapons room of the Mountain.

They all rendezvoused back in the central room, and none of the team were surprised to see Batman standing there next to Robin, who was massaging his sore ribs slightly, with an unreadable expression on what little of his face could be seen under the cowl. Wally wore some jeans with torn knees and a dark shirt- M'gann a red miniskirt that was ripped slightly with a blue hoodie, Superboy his usual combat trousers but this time a plain black t-shirt, Artemis was also in ripped jeans, and a long sleeved green t-shirt with holes in it. Kaldur wore black trackies and a t-shirt with a shark on it. The acrobat was wearing a too-long pair of brown trousers with frayed edges, and a t-shirt with what Kaldur thought was meant to be a skull on it with a grey hoodie. He wore sunglasses, but ones that were a different style and that had cracks in - though they still couldn't see his eyes.

"Are you all ready?" Robin asked, and everyone nodded nervously. They were all a little bit scared because, well, Gotham. The city was poisoned enough to bring anybody down, so to speak, and from what little Robin had told them wasn't exactly praising the city.

"You will, as I said earlier, have to pretend to be inmates. And that will require names and crimes to be made up. Do you have any suggestions for names for yourselves?" Batman asked. Everyone jumped- they weren't aware he'd come back into the room. M'gann raised her hand timidly.

"Could I still be Megan?" She asked. Robin nodded, and Batman left the room whilst they prepared.

"You'll need to change your appearances… Megan, could you turn Caucasian, and maybe make your hair a little uneven?" She did as Robin suggested, "And Voila! We have here Megan Moss, guilty of minor to moderate theft charges. That should be enough to get you into a class C or below block, anyway." Artemis frowned. Something was off; how come Robin knew so much about this Centre? Another puzzle piece joined the ones swirling around in her head.

"Artemis… hmmm… what kind of name would you like?" the acrobat mused, thinking. Artemis, for all her great combat skills, wasn't very imaginative when it came to words. "Can you be Emily Davis for a week?" She nodded, "Asterous. So, you won't need to change your looks much-maybe keep your hair unwashed and tied back for a bit," She made a face before letting him continue, "And a crime to suit you…one charge of violent assault should do. Class B to C, probably."

"Conner-well, I think it's safe to say you can keep your name – but change Kent to Nelson. Conner Nelson. Your looks can stay the same, and you can have five counts of antisocial behaviour." Wally snickered- this charge suited Conner perfectly.

"Kaldur, you can be Kal. And a surname… how about Smith?

"Can I be Kal Currie instead? That is Aquaman's human identity's surname, just spelt differently." Robin nodded, before looking him over and nodding. "You look fine- assuming you can cover up those gills?" Kal obliged, closing his gills so they just looked like normal skin, "And your blond hair stands out too much." He chucked a bottle of dye at him, before explaining the crime. "You'll have time to dye it in the bioship. Anyway, you'll be charged with trespass and a minor assault case."

"Wally…what d'you want to be called?" Robin asked, and Wally blushed. He didn't like his name much but he thought Robin had it worse off than him. "How about West?" Wally nodded.

"I'll need a different surname; I can't be West West," He pointed out. "Hey, can I be West Wayne?" Wally said teasingly.

"No. Too much alliteration." The excuse was lame but all the acrobat could think of.

"Aw, but if M'gann gets to be Megan Moss – arrgh. Sorry, bro." He realised his mistake and felt stupid about it. "West Jones?"

"Yeah, okay. Your hair could make you an easy target for bullies though…" Robin trailed off, looking at Wally – looking at _West_ uneasily. Wally suddenly felt a rush of gratitude for the younger boy, as well as a surge of respect and pride that he was on this mission and the team. He knew Robin's time at the centre had been brutal to say the least, and he knew most of that was because of the other inmates.

"I'll dye it with the same stuff Kal will use. We can pretend to be related – third cousins or whatever."

"Wally…that was actually a good idea!" Robin said.

"Don't sound so surprised!"

"You can have charges of joyriding, vehicle theft and mugging- should get you into A or B block."

"Okay, so I only need an ID for me, now…" Robin thought for a second or two, before coming up with a person. "Daniel Silva. I just need to-" he removed his hoodie, revealing several scars on each of his arms **(no, not those. Just scars from being Robin)**, and what looked like a gunshot scar that could just be seen from under the sleeve of his t-shirt. He changed his facial expression to a sneer, and pulled out something from his trouser pocket before putting it into his mouth and grinning. It was a real gold fake gold tooth. **(I mean it's made of gold but that it's just a cover for a tooth, not a whole new tooth)**

"How's this?" He asked the team. His posture was also changed to slouching, and with that, the expression, the scars and the clothes, he almost seemed to be a different person altogether; so much so that if the team didn't know he was Robin, they would think he was actually this _Silva_ person. He reached into his pockets and pulled out some weird shaped blocks, which he popped into the soles of his worn out trainers – giving the illusion that he was taller.

Everyone apart from Wally stared at him in shock- he seemed to have aged three years, and he looked like a sixteen-nearly-seventeen-year old instead of a scrawny thirteen-year old.

"Wow." They all agreed with Artemis' statement of slight shock.

"Um, I'll have charges of armed robbery, armed assault and theft as well as illegal possession of weaponry, and one count of manslaughter." Robin- no, _Silva_, said. His voice also made it sound like he'd grown three years in three minutes.

"Wait – Why have you made your charges so much worse than ours?" Artemis asked. She knew something was up here.

"So I can get into a worse block- probably A block," He explained casually, as if he hadn't just accused himself of killing someone.

"But Robin - won't that be dangerous? Should one of us-?" Kal said cautiously. Robin/Silva's face turned into a deeper sneer, and he growled back. Megan took an involuntary step backwards – Silva was much scarier than Robin, and she didn't like it one bit.

"I'll be fine. Let's go." And with that, the not-sixteen-year old turned on his heels and walked to the bioship, only stopping to have a quick unspoken conversation with his mentor who stood in the corner.

**Yeah, I know the ending (and a lot of the chapter) sucked. The next chapter will hopefully cover the whole week that they're there for. Please tell me what you think, but please don't be too mean. I'm aware that this chapter isn't as good as previous ones.** But it was longer (2538 words)

**-reviews appreciated, next chapter in probably a week or two due to lots of things which I won't bore you with.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotham Academy chapter 11. **

**I really need a new title for this story because, well, it's not really about Gotham Academy anymore. Anyway. I got **_**way**_** more reviews and honestly, I'm surprised you reviewed because in my opinion that last chapter was rubbish. Anyway-let's continue. PS I will refer to the characters as their proper names **_**and**_** their undercover ones. M'gann=Megan Moss, Artemis=Emily Davis, Conner=Conner Nelson, Kaldur=Kal Currie, Wally= West Jones, and Robin = Daniel Silva. The character of Silva is actually based on an OC of mine.**

**I just need to stress that this is all in my imagination and that I have no idea what the process on getting into the centre would be, as well as getting arrested. I am not a law expert, nor a police officer, so if you see anything wrong with the process then just make up what's missing. By the way – they've already been sentenced so the police van is just dropping them off. **

The ride in the bioship was mostly uneventful. Robin – _Silva_ had briefed them all on what their crimes were again. Megan had minor theft charges including shoplifting, Emily (Artemis) had one account of violent assault **(lol-what type of assault **_**isn't**_** violent?)**, Kal had trespass, vandalism and minor assault- specifically trespassing at a shipyard and vandalising boats, before punching someone to make a getaway; Conner had charges of antisocial behaviour; West joyriding, vehicle theft and mugging, and Silva armed robbery, armed assault, illegal possession of weaponry and manslaughter. The way Robin acted made everyone edgy; he was acting like he was actually this Silva person, and the snarling and constant frown/sneer was a huge contrast to his usual ever-present smirk and grin. Also, Silva was carrying a knife. Actually, he had no fewer than twelve different weapons stationed about his person, as well as the 20'' long blade that was just for show.

Wally and Kal dyed their hair – the dye was a special bat-recipe that would seep into even the roots and stay until the remover was applied. It only needed touching up after three weeks – something both boys were glad for.

Megan parked the bioship, camouflaging it against the warehouse it was in. And from there, it was but a five minute walk to find the several police cars waiting. Robin had told them on the way that a select few of trusted police officers were aware that they weren't who they said they were – but they thought the team was a federal security operation instead. They'd been told (by Commissioner Gordon, no less,) that they were to treat these people exactly the same as who they said they were. So, as soon as the police saw them, they ran over to the teens and not-too-gently shoved them onto the ground. Megan was pushed down and subdued easily without an ounce of resistance; Emily (Artemis) flailed around a bit; Kal just glared at the police very well, (Robin made a mental note to comment on that later); Conner punched the officer half-heartedly but must've been facing a pretty strong guy, for the tell-tale thump of him hitting the ground was heard a moment later. And West kicked out but missed. Silva, however, was a different story. He scratched the police officer's face with his short nails, and struck out with some impressive-looking but probably quite basic martial arts moves. He took the first two officers down, scraped the next one's arm with his knife, leaving a shallow but bad-looking cut, and it took three more to force him onto the ground and put cuffs on his wrists.

"It's gotta look _real_," He hissed at a confused team, as he kicked out with his feet and knocked someone over. They were all aware that they could get out of this situation easily, and West knew that Silva could put up a pretty impressive fight even with his hands bound - he'd seen him do so in many missions. "But not _too_ real – we do want to get caught, after all." And with that, he sprung to his feet and launched an explosive roundhouse kick to the nearest police officer's head. The man went down instantly, and sure enough another two officers cuffed his ankles together, allowing only enough room for him to walk.

They were all bundled none-too-gently into the back of a police van. Silva had his face pressed into the hard metal wall of the vehicle, with West's shoes digging into his back and he was pretty sure the girls and Kal didn't have it much better.

"What the hell was _that_?" Emily spat out to Silva. "You could've seriously hurt that guy!"

The said teen quickly checked the van for bugs; there were none; before sneering back at her.

"I did." A collective intake of breath went up throughout the van.

"We don't hurt _civilians_, Ro-Silva," Kal pointed out, sounding angry. Wally looked at him like 'did you honestly just say that?' before turning back to his best pal.

"Look – it needed to be believable. Yes, some of those guys were aware that we were fakes – but we can't have them treating us differently. I needed to go with my story – Megan did that perfectly, as did Conner and West. I'm charged with armed assault and _manslaughter_, for god's sake. How believable would _that_ be if I just let myself be captured? Nobody expects a thief," He nodded to Megan, "to fight back, and Conner fought back with just the amount necessary to pass for his antisocial behaviour charges. West kicked out but missed – obviously a joyrider wouldn't be used to actually fighting. But Emily – you had charges of assault yet the resistance you put up was more like someone who'd never even fought before."

The team was shocked. They'd never heard their youngest member being so harsh on them, and they didn't like it one bit. Emily was about to protest when West raised a hand and spoke.

"Guys, I know this isn't what we usually do, or even let others do. But Gotham's Rob- _Silva_'s territory. And he knows how it works. Methods we use elsewhere… won't work here. Gotham has a different breed of criminals here – and Rob's used to doing whatever," Said teen shot him a glare, "whatever within reason to stop them. So, if a few police officers get a bit knocked around and that saves people from being recruited by supervillains then… I guess it works. And those police officers knew they were in for something unpleasant when they volunteered to do this." Nobody expected West to say that much, and he clearly felt a bit self-conscious because he blushed and looked down.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you guys." Silva said, "But where we're going… you need to put out the right kind of impression – you need to make people scared of you. It's like a 'kill or be killed' except slightly less dramatic. Either you make people scared of you or you cower in fear in the corner. It's not a good experience either way." Both Emily and Conner heard the meaning in that last statement, and they were about to ask how he knew about it, when the van they were in jolted to a halt. The doors were opened, and everyone except Silva shut their eyes to stop the light from hurting them. The latter had sunglasses, so it didn't really affect him. They were hauled out of the van, although Silva snarled when the police officer tried to grab his shoulder and he climbed out under his own steam. However, the cuffs on his ankles limited his movement, so as he tried to jump out of the van he tripped. Grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be another officer's arm, he pulled himself to his feet, swearing and spitting. The officer he grabbed noted his cuffed hands and feet before calling into his radio. The others knew he could've made the landing, and were impressed when they realised that he fell and grabbed an officer to put on a bit of a show, to give them a taster of his attitude. Two officers turned up and grabbed one of his shoulders each. The rest of the team decided to piss off their officers. Megan telekinetically lifted the radio from her officer's belt when his back was turned, and started hitting random buttons. When she called "Prepare the donuts" into it, the officer turned and was shocked to see his charge giggling into the radio. A crackly, static reply came back- "Do not comprehend, over," and the girl laughed even more. Artemis was pummelling against the body armour of the policeman holding her shoulder. Conner was attempting to spit on the shoes of the guy who held his cuffed hands, and Kal was trying to run off unsuccessfully.

They were frogmarched about 800 metres down the road, where they stopped outside a set of wrought iron gates. Immediately, the memories came rushing back to Silva and he flinched. The officers holding his shoulders didn't notice, (how come _he_ got two officers, and he's only thirteen-almost-fourteen? Wally thought jealously,) but both West and Emily did. Emily looked over at him questioningly – this definitely wasn't part of the 'I'm-Silva-and-I'm-so-tough-and-badass' charade. He shook his head and tried to pull himself together. As the officers tugged on his shoulders, trying to get him to speed up, he snarled at them. West shot him an understanding look, before the officer on the left of Silva entered a code into the keypad and the huge gates opened.

They were in.

**Woah! I wrote that chapter at literally Flashspeed! I hope you like it, and realise that loads of chapters in one go means not many others for a while! 1439 words excluding ANs at beginning and end, written in approximately *looks at watch* almost an hour.**

**-Review please, I want to know what I did right and what I can improve on, but flames will be reflected! **

**-Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelations chapter 11.**

**Yeah, so I changed the story name. Sue me. (Actually, don't. It could be very unpleasant for both of us.) I'm trying to re-grasp the story because I feel it's slipping slightly from what I wanted it to be. I don't know whether to split it into two stories – the one about the mission and a Gotham Academy one. Please review and/or PM with advice. And just to remind you, here's a list of characters' aliases and their charges. And I'm using major artistic licence here; remember the place isn't at all pleasant and also that I'm no expert on it. Sorry the chapter's overdue. And yeah, I'm trying to format this better because someone asked me to, but the Word on my PC is kinda old so yeah… By Taser, I mean a type of electric shock gun weapon thing. And I'm saying that Dick spent a month and a half in Juvie because I don't know how exactly. **

**M'gann = Megan Moss, minor theft charges including shoplifting.  
Conner = Conner Nelson, Antisocial behaviour.  
Aqualad = Kal Currie, trespass and vandalism (at a shipyard)  
Wally = West Jones, Joyriding and vehicle theft  
Artemis= Emily Davis, violent assault  
and Robin = Daniel Silva, armed robbery; armed assault, illegal possession of weaponry and manslaughter. I will be referring to characters using their superhero names (i.e., Wally/KF, Robin etc.) as well as these. **

**Onwards!**

Megan was in shock. As she was marched down the corridor after being registered; with Conner, which made her feel a _bit_ better; and Kal, who calmed her down a bit, to D/E block, she could not believe the amount of young people in the cells. Almost every cell was full, and some were too full with three plus inmates in them. She had done her best with the mind-link but she thought there must be something wrong as she kept feeling edgy emotions that _definitely_ weren't hers; sorrow, recognition, regret and a twinge of wistfulness with almost overwhelming levels of anger. She'd set up the mind-link in the few minutes she'd had to change into the horrible, scratchy orange jumpsuits with random numbers on. Whoever's emotions she was feeling were _not_ good at all. Megan looked at Conner questioningly, before almost face-palming. As she was the one who set up the mind-link, she was almost like the central console, picking up a lot of things people weren't telling to the others, and as a result she could feel a lot of emotions whirling around, ones that people probably didn't want her to be feeling.

Over in the West (ha-ha) wing of the building, West Jones was looking at Silva carefully. They were with Emily (Artemis) as well, and on the way to the A block via the B and C block for him and Emily. West was slightly worried; was nobody going to be in the same block as Robin (Silva)? How was he going to cope? He didn't doubt the boy's ability to deal with things like this, but was slightly concerned by the distraction his past here posed to the mission. He had to do something, and felt the mind-link pop up in his head. The mind-link was a complicated thing; if you had something to say to the whole group involved it as easy - if you only wanted to speak to one person then not so much. West knew Megan would hear whatever was said as she set up the link, but it would at least minimise the people involved and he knew she probably wouldn't tell anyone.

_Rob. _

The thirteen-but-looking-sixteen year old flinched but didn't look his way, glancing at their guard who had changed his tight handcuffs and ankle-chains for some slightly looser ones that still restricted his movement but meant he could walk, albeit awkwardly. The guard had stubbly black hair and a five-o'clock shadow on his chin, and he carried a painful-looking baton, Taser, and handgun.

_Yeah?_ He snarled back. West flinched imperceptibly, cringing slightly. This wasn't Robin; it was completely Silva. He often did this when taking on a role – got himself so immersed in who he was meant to be that you wouldn't be able to see Robin at all.

_Is __Robin__ there at all?_

…_Sorry. This place…_he shuddered slightly, _is not nice at all. Neither's Silva. That's the point. But anyway, why'd you, erm, call? _Wally could see Robin was emerging again, and that would confuse the guard a lot – he had to stay Silva, the rough, tough young convict who'd been in this situation lots of times before and was totally cool with it. Emily glanced over at him concernedly, even though she hadn't known Robin very long, she could tell something wasn't right.

_Stay Silva. Chill, dude. This is easy, yeah? You're charged with freakin' __manslaughter__; do you think you should be trembling like that? _It was harsh, Wally knew, to talk to Robin, or Silva, or Dick or whoever was under those sunglasses, like that, but it needed to be done. The guard suddenly stopped and grabbed Silva's shoulder – Silva got him into a headlock, and Emily jumped backwards into a fighting stance (she, like West, had no cuffs on) with the sudden movement.

The guard, whose name tag said 'Bill' didn't hesitate before firing the Taser at him, having never seen someone even stay _standing_ after being stung like that, let alone maintain a position of aggression.

"Now, let's not be hasty," Bill said, aiming the weapon again, "Just wanted to ask 'bout them sunglasses,"

"What's it matter to you?!" Silva snarled back aggressively, before relaxing the headlock.

"Don' think you're allowed 'em 'ere, mate," Bill said, reaching for the cracked, wrap-around shades. Silva dodged away quickly, before he took out some papers from his small backpack and showed them to the guard.

"Eye infection," he said, "sensitive to light" Bill scrutinised the papers before nodding and putting them in his pocket.

"'Kay then," He said, pulling out another slip of paper and signing it. "Here ya go," he thrust the paper at Silva, "Permit for ya fancy glasses there, save someone else takin' 'em off ya."

Silva took the paper. _Whew, close shave_, he mind-spoke to West.

_How – why – when did you have time to get a__ medical_ _letter? _The other boy thought. The walk was taking a long time – evidently prisoners kept in the A, B, and C block were considered higher risk because they were obviously very far from the other prisoners.

_Um, who's my mentor again…?_ Silva asked sarcastically. West snorted and rolled his eyes. As they walked along the corridor, he could see a door labelled 'C' branching off from the side. As if he'd read the thought right out of his head, Bill spoke.

"That's where you'll be," He checked his schedule, "West. Lucky you – ya get a whole cell to yourself down here," Bill taunted slightly. Silva sighed in relief.

_What? _West asked, although he had suspicions of why he looked slightly less tense.

_You get a cell to yourself. _

_And?_

_Sharing a cell… that's never good news unless you're at least 17. _He flinched; evidently being here was bringing up a lot of bad memories, most of which had been caused by a merciless gang of young drug addicts, one of whom he shared a cell with.

"Someone'll come back for ya in the morning, then recess. 'S no point in coming out of there now – lights out is at 11 and it's already gone past 10," Bill explained. "Hope you've eaten, 'cause ya won't get no food 'til half seven tomorrow." West walked into the cell, gingerly sitting down on the inch-thin mattress. By the time he'd turned around, Bill had locked the door and was gone. _How did you stay in this place for a whole month, D?_ Wally thought, _I don't think I'll make it the week we've got to search. _

_Don't think like that, West._ Silva, definitely Silva, snarled back immediately. Although the mind-link worked very well, an advantage was that not all of the thoughts in someone's head would be heard. So West had a lot of time to think about the sixteen-year old Silva who'd taken over Robin. Silva was obviously still like Robin, but more…feral. Robin had his moral boundaries - Silva would do whatever it took to achieve his goals, and his goal this time was to keep the rest of them alive.

**Sorry about the wait, guys. **

**Any and all feedback appreciated. BTW, the title is not meant to be that of the YJ episode. I'm a bit stuck for title ideas, so please give some. **

**-Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A prison of memories chapter 4. **

**I'm glad a lot of you like the story-split. If you don't, well, tough. I'm just going to go over who is what and where in this AN, but feel free to skip it if you want. Sorry but this is mostly a filler chapter. And I know you want more Silva stuff, but this is mostly Kal, Conner, and Megan.**

**Robin-Silva-charged with manslaughter, armed robbery/assault, theft and illegal weaponry-will be in Block A  
Artemis-Emily Davis- violent assault-Will be in block A or B  
Aqualad/Kaldur – Kal Currie-trespass and vandalism ( shipyard) – Block C or D  
M'gann – Megan Moss, minor theft charges – Block D  
KF/Wally – West Jones, joyriding and vehicle theft – Block B or C  
Conner – Conner Nelson, antisocial behaviour- block D**

**Good, hope that's recapped you guys. Anyway, onwards.**

Whilst West was being unceremoniously dropped off in his cell, Conner, Megan, and Kal were being brought to the C/D block. The building was, to say the least, ugly. Each and every window was covered in iron bars and although Conner wasn't worried about whether or not he could break them, they still gave off the chilling message that 'you will not escape'.

The walls were an unpleasant brown colour and it was clear that an attempt at redecorating had been halted midway as there was peeling wallpaper all over the place. Because Conner, Megan and Kal were not considered very high grade prisoners or dangerous at all, their legs were not cuffed at all and their hands were only cuffed together loosely, with a length of chain in between so that they could still walk normally but that any attempt to punch or attack anyone would be impeded.

The mental link was still up.

_Everyone alright?_ Silva sounded almost anxious, but Megan quickly shook it off as nerves for the mission. This was one of the most important missions they had received so far. _I need an update on where everyone is and what's happening. Otherwise we have no hope for the mission_.

_I'm with Kaldur and Conner,_ she replied.

_I think we're on our way to our cells_, Kal chipped in. _We've just walked past… a small stone memorial for…Willie Hawson, I think._

Megan flinched slightly. As Kal had said that, she'd felt an extremely strong, concentrated feeling of pain float across the link. Nobody else felt it, apart from, obviously, the person whose emotions it was. She was the central control for the link, and so she could hear everyone, probably a lot more than they meant her to.

_A memorial? At a Juvenile Detention Facility? _Megan asked, confused. She was also a bit curious as to why Wally hadn't said anything yet. She could sense his presence on the mind-link, but he was clearly holding back. _Why would they put a memorial somewhere like this?_

_Because that's where he died, Miss M, _Robin said clearly. _Right in the cell opposite._

This simple fact horrified her. She looked across and Kaldur looked a bit queasy, whilst even Conner's near-permanent mask of careful indifference was slipping; he was looking sad.  
Someone had died – _died_ in the cell they'd just walked past. And the guard they were walking with them, a tall, stern looking woman whose name tag read 'Mabel', hadn't even spared the memorial or the cell a second glance.

_That's awful._ Artemis, or Emily, said sombrely. She hadn't spoken yet, but M'gann was fairly sure she was walking with Robin to their higher security cells – she could get a decent reading from the mental signals they were throwing off. Robin/Silva's signal gave off so much anger that it worried her, but she knew better than to ask a Bat if they were ok.

Kal looked up. They were passing a large letter 'C' on the wall, and he was fairly sure that was where he was being dropped off and given a cell. Sure enough, Mabel none-too-gently grabbed him by the collar of his orange jumpsuit and all but dragged him into a cell. Inside the cell, there were two 'beds' with mattresses about two inches thick, each with a small blanket on top. On top of one of the beds sat a surly looking 17-18-year-old girl, with very short black hair and one ear stud.

He stepped into the cell and Mabel shut the door, calling out that she'd be back for them in the morning. The occupant of the bed hopped off lithely and ran up to him. He flinched.

"So, what'd ya get up to to land yourself here?" she asked. Although he knew he was meant to act like Kal Currie, he couldn't help but let some of his politeness through, and he couldn't fake an accent anyway.

"Um, trespass and vandalism. Snuck into the shipyard one night, gave a few boats a surprising new look."

"Gotham Docks?"

"Where else?"

"Which pier? Please tell me it was pier A," she asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was. Why?" Suddenly, she threw her head back and laughed. Startled, Kal jumped back slightly.

"My uncle has one of the only boats there."

"Why is that good? Wouldn't you be concerned?" Kal asked. He was confused by the fact that she seemed to be amused by her relative's distress.

"Nah. He's the reason I got put in here. He started to take over the family-but families in Gotham do _not_ welcome newcomers, 'specially if they get all high and mighty. So I might have just decided to, um, rob his house."

She stepped back and sat on her bed on the other side of the cell. Kal looked at her, perplexed, before offering his hand politely.

"I'm Kal," he said. She laughed, and he wondered if he'd done something wrong. Wasn't this how surface people introduced each other? Did he do something wrong? Kal hoped he hadn't offended her at all.

"My, you're a strange one. I've been in and out of Juvie since I was about twelve, and I've seen a lot of weird things, but never someone being _polite_ to me. Thanks, anyway. I'm Maureen, by the way."

Kal nodded to her and went and sat down on the bed. He turned back to the mental link as Maureen started doodling on the walls with a battered stub of a pencil.

_Just got into my cell,_ he said. Immediately, Megan, who was still walking to her cell block with Conner, felt an immense surge of worry flood the mental link. It was so strong that she was forced back slightly and the worry wave overcame her mental barriers, and she was sure the others felt it.

_What's your roommate like? _Silva snarled into the Link. Megan felt Wally flinch away and felt like doing the same – Silva was _not_ a nice person to be around. _I'm sorry,_ Robin said in a small voice, knowing that he'd intimidated her without meaning to.

_It's okay, Robin. My roommate…_he paused, discreetly looking over at Maureen. _Female, about seventeen or eighteen years old, called Maureen. _The moment the name was heard, Silva's mood seemed to perk up slightly.

_Short, dark hair? A tattoo of a kite on her shoulder?_ He asked. Kal looked at her again, and to his amazement could see the tip of a kite shape on her skin above the grey vest top she wore.

_How did you know that? _ Artemis, Megan, Kaldur and Conner spoke at once.

_Irrelevant_. They all knew that meant 'it's got nothing to do with you and is none of your business ' in bat-speak. Robin had said it whenever someone asked something too personal about him, like how he can do all those acrobatics when even _Batman_ can't, or why he keeps his shades on at all times.

**Meh. Sorry about that. And, in Christmas spirit, Ho Ho Ho!**

_**4.**_


End file.
